The synthesis of glycogen by hepatocytes isolated from livers of fed, fasted, diabetic and adrenalectomized rats will be studied. The changes in glycogen synthase, phosphorylase and the kinases and phosphatases interconverting the synthase and phosphorylase between the a and b form will be followed in parallel with glycogen synthesis. The role of glutamine in stimulating glycogen synthesis from gluconeogenic precursors will be employed. We will try to detect a product or derivative of glutamine that is active in stimulating this synthesis. The relative roles of glucose and gluconeogenic precursors as sources for glycogen synthesis in rat liver will be evaluated. Hepatocytes will be incubated with 14C labeled glucose, lactate and glycerol. Glucose 6-P, glucose 1-P, and UDPG glucose will be isolated and their specific activity determined. We will examine whether there is a single pool of phosphate ester intermediates for glycogen synthesis or several pools as stipulated by several investigators.